Cooling technology is in line with the development of electronic products. During the operation of the electronic products, current in the circuit generates undesirable heat due to the impedance. When this heat cannot be dissipated effectively and goes to the electronic components inside the electronic products, it may damage these electronic components because of rising temperature. Hence, it is essential to dissipate the heat of the electronic components by, for example, the vapor chamber.
The conventional vapor chamber comprises a case in a rectangular shape and a capillary structure inside the chamber wall. Working fluid is filled into the inside of the case. One side of the case (namely the evaporation area) is attached to and extracts heat generated by a heating element (e.g. a CPU or north and south bridge chips). Thus, the working fluid (in liquid) evaporates at the evaporation area of the case and is converted into gas, and therefore transfers heat to the other side of the case (namely the condensing area). The working fluid (gas) is condensed into liquid by cooling at the condensing area. Then, the working fluid (liquid) flows back to the evaporation area by gravity or capillary structure, to form the circulation for uniform temperature and heat dissipation.
Although the conventional vapor chamber can transfer heat evenly, it fails to transfer heat to a distal end to dissipate heat, like a heat pipe. This makes the vapor chamber only useful in uniform heat transfer in large areas and not applicable to a heat transfer to a distal end. In other words, the conventional vapor chamber transferring heat along the X axis and Y axis is better than that transferring heat along the Z axis. Additionally, the conventional water-cooled cooling module pumps the coolant into the case by a pump and the coolant goes to the cooling fins directly. This way, the coolant is unable to flow to each cooling fin evenly and the water pressure of the coolant on each cooling fin is not even. Thereby, the conventional water-cooled cooling module fails to dissipate heat of each cooling fin effectively and this increases the temperature of the electronic device, which affects its performance negatively.